


We Can (Work From Home)

by Eggums



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Omega, Domestic, Fluffy, Inspired by Celestial Navigation, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Young Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggums/pseuds/Eggums
Summary: Some domestic fluff inspired by Celestial Navigation by sabrecmcSteve's gotta work but Tony doesn't have to like it.





	We Can (Work From Home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Celestial Navigation and other Thank You Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964175) by [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/pseuds/sabrecmc). 



“Shh shh.”  
  
Tony groaned and latched on tighter to the body beneath him, “Nnn-steeb.”  
“Shh shh,” warm hands gently pried his fingers loose, the soft pressure of a kiss was pressed against the top of Tony’s head.   
“Nooooo.”  
  
Steve laughed, “Tony, sweetheart, I have to go.”  
“Call ‘n sick.” Tony’s face was scrunched up, eyes still not open. He pressed his nose into Steve’s shirt.  
“I don't get sick, they know that.”  
Tony made a frustrated noise against Steve's ribs, “Stop bein’ diff’cult.”  
  
Steve tried again to roll Tony onto his back but the younger man stayed glued to his side, “Noooo.”  
“I'll be back in a few hours.”  
Tony snorted, “Fat chance. I’m  _ cold _ .” he said, whining, “An’ you're jus’ gonna run off ‘n take all your warm.”  
“I'll get you another blanket.”  
“Staaay.” Tony insisted, eyes still squeezed shut, “Don't want blanket. Want Alpha.”  
  
Steve stilled at that.   
For a long moment he was quiet and Tony chanced a glance up at the man.   
Steve was staring down at him, smiling.   
“You are being very cute right now.”  
“You gonna stay?”  
“No, but I appreciate the effort.”  
Tony groaned and flopped onto his back, “Why are you terrible?”  
  
Steve laughed and swung his legs over the side of the bed, “Is it because you're accustomed to a sort of lifestyle and in order to keep my dearest in the lap of luxury, I have to work?”  
Tony huffed, a hand shielding his eyes from the dim light of the lamp, “I could rough it.”  
  
Steve didn't comment but Tony knew he was grinning, “Stop laughing!”  
He glared balefully with one eye at the man. Steve was unsuccessfully trying to cover a wide smile with his hand, “Of course you could, Tones.”  
“Damn right I could.”  
  
“I believe you, sweetheart, you can do anything you want.” Steve declared, moving around their bedroom to dress.   
“Everything but keep my Alpha home.” Tony pouted.  
“Aw, my poor baby.” Steve chuckled, “At least you keep me coming back?”  
Tony huffed again and Steve sat down on the bed to reach out to him.  
  
Steve pulled a hand through Tony’s soft curls, the younger man sighing and leaning into the touch.   
He did it again and again until Tony was half asleep, enjoying the gentle treatment.  
Tony was barely aware that Steve stopped and stood up to continue getting ready.  
  
He did, however, open his eyes when he heard Steve's phone buzz softly.  
Tony sat up and reached for it on Steve’s nightstand.   
The caller ID read “Fury”.  
  
Tony picked up the call, “Hello, Bronson residence. It’s too early in the morning to be calling so please hang up and try at a reasonable hour.”    
“Good morning, Anthony.” Fury replied, “Where’s Rogers?”   
“Who? I’m sorry. This is the Bronson residence. There’s no one named Roger here.”   
“Mmhm. Tell Rogers that the car will be arrive in a few minutes and it’s important that he-”   
  
“Again, sorry. No Roger available. Have a good morning, tho-oh! Jeez, you- how the hell are you so quiet?”   
“Tony, give me the phone.” Fury heard Steve’s voice.   
“Mmm, nope. No reason to. Wrong number.”   
“Tony.” Steve sighed, “Please give me the phone.”    
“Unnecessary, oh- Fury said plans are cancelled. Go back to sleep.”    
“Spoiled rotten.” Fury commented.    
Tony hung up the phone.    
  
Steve reached over Tony’s body to grab at the phone and Tony cursed his shorter limbs, “No no no.”    
“Tony, I’m serious. Give me the phone.”    
“So am I!”    
Steve laughed in spite of himself, “To- _ ny _ , why do we have to do this every time?”    
“Shouldn’t you be happy that your Omega doesn’t want you to leave?”    
“Frankly I’m a little worried that my Omega’s become too dependant. What happened to free-wheeling, independant Tony Stark?”    
“He bonded and he’s sick of sending off his Alpha to parts unknown and incredible dangers and- and-”   
  
“It's so sweet that you're worried about me-”  
“No, shut up! I don't want you to go!”  
Steve laughed helplessly, “I have to go. Other people need my help, Tony.”  
Tony groaned, “Don't guilt-trip me, that's not fair. I need you, too.”  
Steve nodded slowly, “I know… and you have me. Forever. But other people need me, too. You have no idea how- how grateful I am that you put up with me. Sharing my time with so many who need a hero and the only reason I can still go out there is because  _ my _ hero keeps me strong.”  
  
“You’re just the worst person ever, Steven Rogers. I think I hate you.” Tony tossed the phone up and watched Steve reach out and pluck it out of the air, “You love me. I'm the best. Give me a kiss goodbye.”  
“Nooo,” Tony flopped dramatically, “Don't call it  _ that _ ! That's, like, testing fate!”  
“You don't believe in fate, sweetheart.”  
“I know but I’d still like to use a different set of circumstances besides ‘Will Steve come back to me’ to test the theory!”  
  
“Then a kiss for good luck. C’mon, I gotta go, I can hear the car coming up the drive. I need a kiss from my best guy.”  
“Your only guy.”  
“My one and only.” Steve agreed.  
  
Tony sat up, pouting, “Fine. You’d better-”  
“I’ll be back before you know it.”  
Steve leaned in and pressed a kiss against Tony's cheek before capturing his lips, his hand buried in the younger man’s hair.    
Tony sighed, leaning into the kiss. He curled his fingers in Steve’s sweater and made a small noise of protest when Steve gently pulled away.    
  
“I’ll pick up dinner and later we can watch a movie. Your choice.”   
Outside, a car horn honked twice.   
Tony grunted, tugging at Steve’s sweater to ask for another kiss. Steve hummed and kissed him again before gently bumping his forehead against Tony’s, “Bonk. See you later, sweetheart.”    
“Okay.” the younger man murmured, his eyes shut, enjoying the warmth of Steve being so close.    
“Be good.”   
“Naaah.”   
“Thatta boy.”    
Tony grinned and released his Alpha, smoothing his hands over his sweater, “Go, before I change my mind and keep you tied up in bed.”   
  
Steve laughed and picked up the familiar portfolio case, “Maybe we can do that later though.”   
He easily dodged the pillow Tony aimed at him and, laughing, left the house.    
  
Tony lay back in bed and listened to the sound of Steve’s footsteps, a car door closing. Then there was the crunch of wheels on the pebbles of the driveway.    
He considered returning back to sleep but without Steve’s warmth and weight, Tony knew he’d only toss and turn. He stretched luxuriously and yawned.   
He and Steve were supposed to have a lazy day but Steve being called in forced a pause in those plans. So maybe Steve actually would return in a few hours and maybe a few days.   
  
Tony considered working on a few projects: he still had coursework for school - not due for weeks but if he finished early he could bring it in and receive some ideas and tips to improve before turning it in for grading. Or…    
Tony  _ did _ say he wasn’t going to be good. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and decided breakfast and a shower could wait a moment. He needed to get to his garage.   
  
_ Forty-five Minutes Later _   
  
Steve and his men flew a short distance to what was supposed to be an abandoned farmhouse but was suspected to be another Hydra operation thanks to intel.    
During the flight, Steve checked his phone to find a few texts from Fury.   
  
**Fury 6:24 AM:** I seem to be receiving several phone calls from different numbers around the world where a robotic voice asks me prank questions, i.e. Prince Albert in a can, refridgerator running, etc.   
  
**Fury 6:30 AM:** My IT guys inform me that they can’t seem to pinpoint a location of where the calls are coming from.   
  
**Fury 6:31 AM:** This is Tony’s doing.   
  
Steve laughed and texted back.    
  
**Rogers 6:34 AM:** It’s definitely Tony. He’s still working on smoothing out the tonal inflections to make it sound more natural. Congrats, you’ve met J.A.R.V.I.S! :)   
  
**Fury 6:34 AM:** This is not funny.   
  
**Rogers 6:35 AM:** Then why am I laughing? :)    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. 
> 
> Thanks so much to sabrecmc for letting me play in your world! :)
> 
> Title from Fifth Harmony's "Work From Home" because Tony would definitely try different ways to get Steve to stay home.


End file.
